This invention relates to an attachment for material-handling apparatus, such as a back hoe or tractor. It is frequently necessary to rake the terrain which has been worked upon by utility blades, back hoes and other types of earth-moving equipment.
Such rakes are generally attached to material-handling equipment by means of a specially mounted boom, as for example, a boom as disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,868. Such an attachment is generally referred to in the art as a "3-point hitch" or "3-point hook". This type of boom or crane forming part of the state of the art is costly and difficult to install. It generally must be mounted in the front of the tractor or back hoe and, in the event it is mounted in the rear of a back hoe, it is necessary to at least partially disassemble the back hoe members for purposes of mounting the 3-point hitch or hook.